Colored toner powders have been disclosed in the prior art, e.g., European patent application No. 0075346 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The toner particles have a core comprising a magnetically attractable material such as iron, nickel, chromium dioxide, gamma ferrioxide and ferrites as well as combinations thereof, and the like, in amounts of from 10 to 90% by weight; and, a binder made from known materials such as polystyrene, polyvinyl chloride, polyacrylate, epoxy resins, and the like. The masking or light-reflective layer enveloping the core includes a binder and one or more reflecting color pigments such as lead chromate, lead molybdates and cadmium sulfide pigments or organic pigments coated on inorganic pigments such as segnale light yellow T3G. The final color to the toner is applied by "dyeing" in which the dye is applied directly in or on the masking layer or formed as a separate outer layer.
While the toners described in the above application provide suitable color renditions, they have the disadvantage that their brightness, and in some cases their color saturation, is relatively low. This disadvantage is found particularly with powders in yellow, green, orange and red color shades. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide colored magnetically attractable toner powders which are distinguished from known toner powders by their brightness and color saturation.